The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,113,892 discloses a marine propulsion control system that receives manually input signals from a steering wheel or trim switches and provides the signals to first, second, and third controllers. The controllers cause first, second, and third actuators to move control devices. The actuators can be hydraulic steering actuators or trim plate actuators. Only one of the plurality of controllers requires connection directly to a sensor or switch that provides a position signal because the controllers transmit signals among themselves. These arrangements allow the various positions of the actuated components to vary from one device to the other as a result of calculated positions based on a single signal provided to one of the controllers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,253 discloses a marine propulsion drive-by-wire control system that controls multiple marine engines, each one having one or more PCMs, i.e. propulsion control modules, for controlling engine functions which may include steering or vessel vectoring. A helm has multiple ECUs, electronic control units, for controlling the multiple marine engines. A CAN, controller area network, bus connects the ECUs and PCMs with multiple PCM and ECU buses. The ECU buses are connected through respective isolation circuits isolating the respective ECU bus from spurious signals in another ECU bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,036 discloses a system and method for controlling movement of a marine vessel. An operator controllable device outputs a signal that is representative of an operator-desired rate of position change of the vessel about or along an axis. A sensor outputs a signal that is representative of a sensed actual rate of position change of the vessel about or along the axis. A rate of position change controller outputs a rate of position change command based upon the difference between the desired rate of position change and the sensed rate of position change. A vessel coordination controller controls movement of the vessel based upon the rate of position change command.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,497 discloses a haptic notification system for a marine vessel which alerts the marine vessel operator and passengers even if those individuals are displaced from the helm position. By changing a sensible characteristic of the vessel, the passengers and operator can be haptically notified that one of them should return to the helm in order to determine the condition about which they were notified
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,107 discloses a haptic throttle control mechanism that includes a vibrating element that is connected in vibration transmitting relation with the control mechanism. The vibrating element can be a motor with an eccentric weight attached to its shaft or a piezo-ceramic component. The vibrating signal can be used to provide information to the operator of the marine vessel relating to the actual operating speed of the engine or, alternatively, it can be used to alert the operator of an alarm condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,104,857 discloses a hydraulically assisted steering system that provides a controller which activates a hydraulic pump when a manual throttle selector handle is in either forward or reverse gear selector positions, but deactivates the pump when the handle is in a neutral gear selector position. A controller can also interrogate an ignition key to make sure that it is in an ON position and also respond to the activation of a manual switch which can be used to override the deactivation step of the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.